


Mother’s Meeting.

by flickawhip



Series: Littles And Caretakers AU [11]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bullying (mild), F/F, Family Dynamics, Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Charlotte and Becky come back to the centre...What has Becky missed?





	Mother’s Meeting.

“Mommy...”

“It’s okay Charlie baby.... come on...”

Becky had lead Charlotte into the centre gently, smoothing down Charlotte’s simple shorts and t-shirt, smiling at Charlotte’s soft little purr of pleasure, leading her to the table and settling beside Nia, noting how quickly Charlotte slipped under the table to sit at her feet and rest her head on her knee, her blonde hair falling in soft waves, green eyes closing when Becky stroked her hair gently. 

“Sorry we stayed away so long... someone had a little anxiety...”

“Poor thing...”

Nia murmured gently, noting Charlotte had shifted closer to Dana when the girl slipped under the table to say hello, the two girls curled up together, Dana quietly showing Charlotte her book. 

“Did I miss much?”

“Mmm, a fair amount... oh, look out...”

Mickie had entered, Alexa trailing behind between Serena and Emma, slightly sulky and clearly missing her usual friend who had not been to the centre for months, but she had settled, for now, with her family, noting how her younger ‘siblings’, Alyse and Dia still tended to cling to one another when they played, seemingly afraid of her. Toni had followed, wrapped meekly into Fliss’ arm, clearly suffering some kind of headache, Holly-Anne stroking the girl’s hair as they walked. 

“When did...”

“About five minutes after Holly-Anne arrived...”

“That’s a big family...”

“She at least has Fliss to lean on, I’ve never seen someone so calm, even when Serena or Alexa decide to play bratty...”

“Natural mom?”

“Natural wife... she’s figuring it out though.”

“Who’s the...”

“Toni, Toni Storm... she’s a shy little thing when she’s not well... usually runs around like a whirlwind...”

“Sounds like exactly the type of girl that’d melt Mickie’s heart...”

“Ah, you missed the early days... took forever for one of them to actually make the move...”

“You talkin’ about us?”

Mickie had asked, finally settling at the table beside Holly-Anne, content to lean into her wife, Fliss settling and letting an exhausted Toni curl into her lap, stroking the girl’s hair softly, Toni had insisted on coming, but was clearly not happy. 

“Hi, Fliss...”

Fliss had smiled, introducing herself to Becky quite calmly, noting the woman’s free hand remained in Charlotte’s hair, petting it softly even as she shook hands. 

“You got a shy one?”

“Yeah...”

Fliss had smiled softly. 

“Alright... well, she ever needs a little friend, my Dia could be friendly... when she’s not hiding.”

Time had passed easily, Dia and Alyse wandering off to the bedrooms on their own when they were tired, the others trailing in slowly, Toni needing to be carried by her ‘Mom’ before settling down, curling around the soft plush she was given, a cuddly tiger shark. Dana had lead Charlotte inside when it was time for naps, protective even when Alexa tried to make a mess and cause Charlotte to stress, pushing her away and into the other room before locking her out. Alexa had cried for a minute before falling asleep alone. 

The time after naps had been less stressful, Charlie allowing Dana to lead her a little away from the table until she had come face to face with Alexa, soon back under the table, head buried in Becky’s lap even as she shivered, trying not to cry. 

“This is why we don’t like you Alexa...”

Silence had fallen at the challenge from usually soft-spoken Toni, who had been friendly with Alexa recently but clearly had not enjoyed watching the girl she knew pushing around a shy Little, knowing Alexa would never push Dia that way. 

“How would you feel if someone did that to Dia? Or you?”

Toni had stepped closer even as Fliss rose, sensing trouble and making her way closer, she was still too far away from them to stop the inevitable push, Alexa so startled she fell backwards, barely avoiding hitting her head. 

“Toni! You apologize to her right now...”

“No. She deserved it.”

“Nobody deserves to be pushed. Or bullied. Apologize.”

“.... Sorry.”

Toni had muttered the word, moving to help Alexa up and letting out a soft squeal of shock when Alexa pulled her down and kissed her. 

“Forgiven.”

Alexa had muttered, nuzzling into Toni. 

“Just be my friend?”

“... I... okay...”

Toni had muttered, clearly still mystified by the kiss, a slow, slightly dorky, smile crossing her lips. 

Fliss had shaken her head slightly, rolling her eyes as she made her way back to her seat. 

“That’s all grand but what about my Little Charlie?”

Alexa had looked up at Becky, pouting slightly. 

“I’m sorry... I forgot how nervy she is...”

“Charlie?”

“Forgiven.”

The mutter was almost a whisper, Charlotte barely lifting her face from Becky’s lap, her eyes still cloudy with tears. 

“Awh, don’t cry Charlie...”

Dana had murmured. 

“It’ll be okay.”


End file.
